I need you now
by Life is Like a Song
Summary: It's a quarter after one, I’m all alone and I need you now I said i wouldn’t call but I lost all control and I need you now And I don’t know how I can do without, I just need you now **One shot entry Love is a Song** enjoy


_**Life is a Song……  
Love is the Lyrics…..**_

**Entry by GGTwinmom06  
**

* * *

Due Torri Hotel Baglioni my home for the last week. Verona where my story has brought me. Alone staring out into the city of the most treasured love story of all time.

Two lovers star crossed and cursed in the same moment. Why did I come here again? Oh that's right, I tucked tail and ran. I needed air, away from everyone. My saving grace Esme. She understood hell, she booked my trip, called it my Christmas present. It's August but who cares.

So now instead of being at home doing what I'm doing, I'm in Verona Italy with a bottle or two of wine and every picture I have of us. Across the bed looking through them one by one, remembering every magical moment behind each picture. Missing him beyond belief. Wanting to have him hold me in his arms, I want to feel every nerve in my body react when he just walks into the room. Feeling his eyes on me watching every move I make knowing that he is as drawn to me as I am to him.

_Why am I here again?_

_OH yeah that's right, you're stupid._

_I'm not stupid I'm trying to think?_

_Yeah keep telling your self that._

_Why don't you just call him?_

_I can't, I asked him not to call me, I can't call him._

_OK now you really need to stop drinking, have you heard your self lately?_

**ring ring**

"Hello" I ask.

"Bella" he says.

We are both quiet, I can hear him breathing.

"I know you said not to call but I can't do this anymore." He says.

"Do what?" I ask quietly. I fear the worst of the worst.

"This, I can't be without you. I love you, I can't do this anymore." He says.

"I miss you too." I say.

"What happened?" He asks.

"I got scared, I know it doesn't sound like a good excuse but it's the truth" I say quietly taking another long drink of my wine.

"I can't breathe without you." He says.

"I don't want to be without you either." I respond.

"I need you." He says.

"It's ¼ after 1.**Sigh** I need you too." I say.

There's a knock on my door. I get up and look out the peep hole. I see nothing. There's another knock.

"Open the door." He says into the phone. I open the door and he's sitting there against the door frame. I can see he's exhausted and his eyes are a little glossy. I lean down on my knees running my fingers through his hair. His eyes close as they roll back.

"Come inside." I say, he nods his head and stands up coming into my hotel room. He sets his bag on the table looking out the window.

"How did you find me?" I ask leaning against the window. He looks up and smiles some.

"Esme." He says quietly. I just shake my head.

"Why?" He asks.

"I don't know anymore, I thought I did." I say walking over and picking up my wine glass pouring another glass full. Motioning to him.

"No, I don't think I should drink anymore." He says with that smile.

"So you're drunk?" I ask, he shakes his head.

"Liquid courage, that's all." He says rubbing the back of his neck.

"So now what?" I ask.

"As I said I don't how I can go on without you anymore. I need you." He says looking into my eyes.

"I need you too." I say looking back at him. He walks to me in just a few steps taking my glass and sitting it down.

He looks at me, cupping my face and looking into my eyes.

"I won't let you go again without a fight." He says, kissing me. Kissing me like he's never kissed me before. My arms reach up as high as they can and wrap around his neck. Pulling myself as high as I can. His arms move around my body lifting me off the ground. My body's reaction is to have my legs wrapped around him. So that's what happens.

He pushes me against the wall, pushing his body into mine. I can feel his arousal, the instant contact makes us both moan.

He pulls away looking me in the eyes. They are dark as they bore into mine.

"I love you, I can't live without you." He says, my eyes filling with tears.

"I love you too. So much." I say cupping his face, my small hands pulling him closer to me. Our kiss is passion, it's love. It's perfect. I feel something being slipped onto my finger. I look down to find a beautiful ring.

"I want you forever." He says. I wipe the tears falling from his face.

"You have me forever." I reply. He kisses me again, moving us to the bedroom. He sits me down on the bed and kneels between my legs. My hands start to unbutton his shirt. Pushing it off his shoulders. It falls to the floor. I reach down and unsnap his jeans, he stands and pushes them down. He kneels down again pulling me closer to him untying my robe.

His hands move over my naked body, every hair on my body stands on its end. My thighs become drenched with the wetness spilling out, feeling his warm breath on my skin as he kisses my neck , moving up to my ear.

"Can I make love to you?" He asks in a lust filled moan.

"Please" is all I am able to get out of my throat.

His hands are in my hair holding my face to his as our tongues tango. I feel him lean down and scoop my body up against his. Cradling me close to him as he pulls back the covers with his other hand. Setting me down on the soft sheets, his hand moves up my legs teasing my opening. I hear him moan into my neck as he feels how wet I am.

"Please tell me I'm the only one who does this to you." He begs.

"Only you, it's only ever been you." I answer.

He slides inside of me gently, feeling my back arch and my eyes close in a reflex to him filling me. Making me feel whole again. Two pieces to the perfect puzzle, nothing has ever felt more complete.

Rocking our bodies together, his mouth on mine. His mouth moving down my neck sucking and nipping at my breasts.

Rolling us over so I was above him, his hands pulling me down on top of him. Kissing me as he pushes deeper inside of me. Filling me again and again, teasing the one spot that will make me fall over the edge I am so ready to fall over.

I sit up and rock my hips into his, finding a rhythm we are both enjoying. One hand on my hips guiding me through my movements. The other hand exploring my body. Teasing my nipples. My head falls back enjoying every feeling.

His thumb starts to rub and push on my clit sending me into the orgasm I've been waiting for. I can feel every muscle in my body shift. Every muscle inside of me clamp down around him. He sits up quickly, swallowing my moans as he gets his own release. Holding me to him, the only sound in the room is our breathing. I open my eyes and find his, so many apologies being said with out any words spoken.

Every understanding being accepted, He's here now with me. When I needed him the most...

_**http://www**__**(Dot)**__**youtub**__**e(dot)**__**com/watch?v=eB7T3lJ3dZ4**_

_**Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor,**_  
_**Reachin for the phone cause i can't fight it anymore,**_  
_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind**_  
_**For me it happens all the time,**_

_**(Chorus)**_  
_**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now**_  
_**I said i wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without, I just need you now**_

_**Another shot of whisky can't stop lookin at the door**_  
_**Wishin you'd come sweepin in the way you did before**_  
_**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind,**_  
_**For me it happens all the time..**_

_**(Chorus)**_  
_**Its a quarter after one I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_  
_**I said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now**_  
_**And I don't know how I can do without**_  
_**I just need you now**_

_**Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all...**_

_**It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now,**_  
_**and I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now**_  
_**and I don't know how I can do without,**_  
_**I just need you now**_  
_**I just need you now**_

_**Ohh baby I need you now**_

A/N: thanks Froggy for everything.. my best of the best.. xoxo forever babe…

**To submit a story please email—**

**.com**


End file.
